Yami no Kagami
by THE Chichiri no Miko
Summary: Yami Bakura is being his old abusive self and Ryou just can't take it any more. This is my first ff.net ficcie! be nice!


Chichiri no Miko: Hello all!! This is my first Fanfiction.net fic!^^ Please be kind to me!! Flames are okay if you reeeaaally feel it necessary, but I much prefer constructive criticism. I apologize for it being so short, but this is my first story that isn't eighty pages or so. That one is coming soon, but for now, enjoy more of the already popular Ryou angst! ^^  
  
Ryou: Oh yeah...easy for you to say. It wasn't you being tortured. - -''  
  
CnM: ^^~grins evilly~ Shut up Ryou and let them read.  
  
Ryou: O.o...yes ma'am  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryou stood at his dresser and stared into his mirror. His snow-white hair fell back into his eyes as he tried to brush it back. Nowadays when he looked into the mirror, he didn't see himself, he saw his Yami. An example of his more sinister side. Fear coursed through his veins. At any given time, his dark half could possess him. It didn't matter when, but it could, and would, happen. In his sleep, at school, or in a store. This usually led to Ryou getting into some form of trouble, which made the white haired teen upset, which in turn led to Ryou trying to regain control. Yami called this "disobeying". He ran his fingers over the many white scars on his arms and shuddered. These had been his punishments for his defiances. Almost immediately, Ryou's mind felt as though it was on fire. His yami was trying to read his thoughts once again. Ryou tried desperately to block them from his darker half as he felt him clawing to the surface of his mind. Finally, he gave up exhausted by his mental tug of war.  
  
//So my most honored landlord, what is it that you're thinking about? It had better not be about ending it all again. I've stopped you every time. Don't think I won't do it again. // said the sinister voice from his head.  
  
"I assure I was not Yami. What do you care? I'm just a puppet there for your amusement. You'll stop me from doing anything I want anyways." He felt his yami frown in disapproval. //Now, now my host, I've taught you better than that. You should know by now that you shouldn't talk back to me. // Ryou cringed. The moment the bitter words had left his lips, he knew that he would regret them. He feared the next part the worst. Yami would take his temporary form, and he would receive his punishment. Most likely, it would be a cut from a blade, or a kick to his stomach, possibly worse this time considering the harshness of his words. Ryou backed up towards the wall to brace himself for the coming pain. Here it comes, he thought. I really did it this time. The accursed ring around his neck glowed and the familiar form appeared before him. It was this familiar because his dark half looked just like him. Yami's stern, brown eyes pierced Ryou's soul. He could tell he was angry. The ghostly figure walked to the bedside table and picked up the knife that he kept there. He grabbed Ryou by the arm and slammed him against the wall. "Please no. I-I'm sorry! I really didn't-" "Shut up!" his yami growled just inches from his face. "You know the price for disobeying me." Ryou was shaking all over and tears had formed in the corners of his eyes. It was going to be bad this time and he knew it. His mirror image lifted the blade to Ryou's cheek. He whimpered as he felt the cold metal touch the skin under his eye. It sent chills down his spine. Ryou couldn't move, as his yami had his fragile body crushed against the wall. He struggled, tears streaming down his face as pain ran through his body. In three quick motions it was over. Blood poured from the newly formed cuts. Ryou screamed, but was quickly silenced by a glare from his yami. He sneered at the cowering form on the ground. "You'll learn eventually, until then I will just have to keep reminding you. Either I will become you, or you will become me. Either way we will become one Ryou. The punishments will continue until that day." With that he disappeared into the ring, leaving Ryou to his pain.  
  
Hours later, the bleeding had finally stopped. Ryou's cuts still burned beneath his freshly bandaged face. He touched it lightly and flinched as the pain seared his face. Tears once again filled his eyes. He was tired of it all, tired of living in pain and fear. The fear of his ever- present yami was at bay for the time being. Ryou had made sure that he was asleep before ever thinking any free and rebellious thoughts. He sank onto his bed and threw his hands back. He cringed as a small prick of pain graces his alabaster skin. He pulled his hand into his view to find that he was bleeding. The knife that had been used to cut his face lay on the sheets with blood from his hand fresh on the blade. His eyes widened as a new ray of hope entered his mind. He had tried before, but only when his yami had been awake and able to stop him. As the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky, Ryou took the blade to his wrists and smiled. He could finally be free from his mirror of darkness. ~End  
  
________________________________________________________-  
  
CnM: ~sniffles~ poor, poor Ryou.You will be missed darling T_T  
  
Ryou:.. I'm not dead yet ~still holding blade~  
  
CnM: SHHH!!!! You'll ruin it for them!! ~throws a boulder at Ryou~ That's better! ^^  
  
Ryou: x.X  
  
CnM: R&R minna-san!! 


End file.
